


Future Endeavours

by StarryEyedWitch333



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Heroic au, M/M, based on an idea by BrokeVillainous, go check out their tumblr it's great, super fluffy, super gay, wrote at three in the morning so please excuse any and all errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedWitch333/pseuds/StarryEyedWitch333
Summary: White Hat is awoken in the middle of the night by a loud noise coming from the lab, and is alerted to the fact that his lover is missing. What could possibly be going on at three in the morning?





	Future Endeavours

**Author's Note:**

> First, I want to let you all know that this is my first fan fiction on Ao3! So yay! Also, this is one of the few stories I wrote by myself, so yeah. I'm always down for constructive criticism! Also also, none of these characters belong to me. This is based in TheMcNobody's Heroic AU, and based on a prompt from BrokeVillainous on Tumblr. Please go check out their blog, it's amazing~! Anyway, enjoy the story I hastily wrote at two or three am in the morning!

White Hat had always been a fan of the daytime. Of course, who wouldn’t be? With the way people milled around, happily going about their day, and the fact that all the animals were awake and going around, buzzing from flower to flower, or flying across the sky.

That was why he was a bit surprised to find that he was awake at… Oh my. Three in the morning? Due to a ruckus being made down the hall and to the left. Also, the warmth of a familiar being was missing from his bed. He knew Slug was a night owl who thrived in the night whilst working on his inventions and such, but even then, three in the morning? Much too early for the doctor. Much too early indeed! How was he supposed to get back on a normal sleep schedule when all he did was work all of the time?!  
With a bit of a frustrated grunt, which he immediately reprimanded himself for (why would he be angry at his lover? All he ever did was try to help!), before making his way down the hall and towards the lab where Dr Slug worked.

Ah, the doctor. He remembered how they met: a new inmate was being forced to do community service for his crimes against humanity, which… eh. He had shrugged at the time, thinking that this would be a one off thing. It happened frequently: criminals would be put into his care, work for a few months, before being released on probation. Then, they would go their separate ways, never to be seen again. Quite sad, if he were being honest with himself. Whether he’d like to admit it or not, he sometimes got quite… er, attached, to the men and women who would stay in his humble abode, only for them to cut off all communication with him once their community hours were over, sometimes without even saying goodbye.

Slug, though? He had been different. White Hat could tell almost as soon as the man was dropped off at his door, ankles and wrists shackled together, and a paper bag with goggles covering his face and eyes, respectively. An odd choice of clothing, to say the least, but he refrained from speaking up about it. To each their own, he supposed, as he stepped aside to allow Slug to explore the area he would soon be calling home, specifically the foyer, where there hung paintings and photographs of previous tenants, as he liked to call them, since ‘inmates’ or ‘prisoners’ were such disheartening words. Slug had stood there for a while, gawking at some of the photos on the fireplace, before his eyes widened at one in particular: A man… well, he would use the term man loosely. A demon? No, still not right. A monster, dressed in immaculate clothing, with a monocle on his right eye.

But the most noticeable feature? His tall, wide brimmed top hat, with a red decorative ribbon around the edge.

“You… You know Black Hat,” he had stuttered out in a questioning tone, pointing to the picture once the other had finished up whatever business he had been attending to with the prison guard. Mostly paperwork, really. Nothing too special. Just making sure that he, once again, agreed to do his utmost best to care for the man being left in his care. No lawbreaking, no this, no that, blah blah blah.

“Ah, I see you’ve found a picture of my brother,” he mused, moving gracefully across the vintage maple floorboards that made up the foyer’s, well, floor, and laying an arm across Slug’s shoulders with a soft smile, unlike the menacing snarl that was on Black Hat’s face which was surprisingly close to the camera with which the photo was taken. White Hat was in the background, holding his hands in surrender with an embarrassed grin on his face.

While White Hat couldn’t exactly see the facial expression the doctor was making, he was sure it was one of astonishment. With the way the white pupils of the darkened goggles flicked from the picture of a snarling, malevolent Black Hat, to a calm, if not kindhearted White Hat. Then, it dawned on the doctor that, same last name, same structures… Everything was there. He had just never connected the dots. He visibly face palmed, giving a muttered, “How did I not notice this before,” as White Hat laughed, not at him, but with him.

“Oh, it’s quite alright. A lot of people don’t quite get the similarities when they first meet us. We’re polar opposites in many more ways than just one,” he said, chuckling a little in amusement as the other connected the dots. “I’ve grown quite accustomed to the confusion.”

Slug looked at a loss for words, eyes wide and trying to make sense of the situation, before grimacing under his bag. “Would he be, perchance, hiring any scientists and engineers with doctorates in-”

White Hat raised a hand, interrupting Slug mid-sentence. “I’m afraid I’ll have to cut you off before you’re able to finish that sentence, doctor,” he said, an apologetic tone to his voice now. “I cannot let you go searching for other employment offers until you’ve completed your service hours under my watch.”

At that, Doctor Slug had huffed, and left the room, White Hat trailing close behind the other man, and pointing out important rooms, such as the kitchen, bathrooms, closets, living quarters, and other such things. Of course, Slug being Slug as he was back then did not seem to care in the slightest as he led the other down the long, winding corridors of White Hat manor.  
Those had been the days when Slug had refused to work, opting to raid the kitchen (both literally and metaphorically) and slept most of the day, only getting up to eat and use the restroom. It wasn’t until they had had a talk about the fact that the government was monitoring his behavior and would take all necessary actions to assure that Slug was, in fact, working, and wasn’t just using this as a ploy to get out of jail that he actually began working on the supplies and defenses for heroes worldwide, albeit begrudgingly of course.

He let out a little titter as he ventured further down the hallway, making the necessary left in order to find the lab, where lo and behold, there sat Slug, toying away at… What was that? White Hat couldn’t quite make it out, try as he might, but Slug was definitely working with some kind of wooden object. Strange to say the least, as Slug had always claimed that wood was never a good idea for anything, since it was broken quite easily, especially when damp.

As soon as White Hat attempted to make his way into the room, in order to see what the other was working on, Slug froze, an embarrassed blush seeping across his face as he threw the wooden carving he had been working on into a drawer in his desk. He wasn’t just about to let White Hat know about his new secret hobby, even if the other would be interested in seeing it. He had a reputation to uphold of being a master supervillain, and he wasn’t going to let that be ruined by-

“Slug?”

White Hat’s voice cut through the dark, empty lab, Slug stiffening even more. Shit, had he been caught? He wasn’t worried about the punishment of not working on the project at hand, or the fact that he had left the bed at midnight and worked for three hours into the night… morning? Well, whatever. No, what he was worried about was the shame. The shame of being caught making-

“Slug, are you quite alright,” rang the voice of his lover, who approached him slowly before wrapping his arms around the other’s shoulders and nuzzling the human’s neck. “You seem… off. To say the least.”

“I’m fine,” Slug muttered under his breath, covering a blueprint for some sort of invention. At that, White Hat cocked an eyebrow, confused. Slug was usually so proud of whatever he was making, whether it be something harmful that he hadn’t asked for, or mundane like he asked it to be. Even when he knew he would get in trouble, he’d still go out of his way to show White Hat whatever he was building at the time, like a child who wanted their drawings on the fridge. Of course, he had a different way of broaching the subject: usually at dinner, when they were eating, Slug would pipe in randomly with, “So, I’ve been working on something new.”

White Hat, being the curious eldritch he was, was always intrigued. “Go on,” he would muse, head in his hand with a curious glint in his eye.

White Hat would then listen patiently, eating whatever he had made that night, even though he did not require sustenance, as Slug explained whatever he had been making. Whether it be a death laser to blast away villains (“Slug, we are a heroic company. We cannot sell that to heroes. It would ruin our good name.”) or a defense mechanism that could protect a hero when they were in the middle of a heated battle, White Hat always sat there, watching the other get excited about something he was passionate about with a growing smile on his face.

Now, though? Now that they were engaged, it seemed that Slug was a bit more… how would one put it? Rather, how should one put it? Secretive, perhaps. He would sneak out in the middle of the night while White Hat was sleeping, work on something, and then be back in bed by the time he woke up. He could always tell when this happened: the human would smell of coffee and sleep deprivation. An interesting combo, to say the least. At first, White Hat had tried talking to him directly. However, tonight, it seemed that he had unknowingly stumbled upon Slug whilst he was still in the act of… doing whatever he did.

“What were you working on just now,” White Hat asked, interest piqued and evident in his voice.

“N-nothing,” Slug stuttered out, not unlike a certain other paper bagged scientist he knew. It was odd, though: Slug had never been one to stutter, or trip over words. He always spoke his mind, clean and clear. Even if it was something vulgar and rude, he’d still say it anyway. The doctor had no filter, so what made this time different?

Slowly, White Hat turned the other around to face him, though it was difficult since the doctor was so adamant on covering whatever blueprints he had with half of his body, throwing most of his weight on his desk. In the end, however, he managed, and without even glancing at the blueprints, he looked Slug in the eye, hands on either shoulder. “You know, if you need to tell me something, you can always do so. I won’t be angered, or offended, nor will I go out of the way to tell anyone of your secrets. What kind of hero would I be if I did such a thing?” With that, White Hat gave a small smirk, before leaning in to give the other another hug, along with a small peck on the cheek.

Slug stayed silent, pondering whether he should tell his boss about the secret project he’d been working on for months. Then, he let out a huff, closing his eyes and turning away from his boss.

At first, White Hat frowned, concern lacing his eyes. Slug, though reluctant, was never really one to turn down a hug. However, he soon saw why the other, his other, had turned away from him: he was going into one of his desk drawers, the same one from before, and pulling something out. White Hat stared at it for a few seconds, a bit puzzled by what he was looking at.

In Slug’s hands, there was a small, expertly crafted wooden unicorn, about the size of a toy made for a child. Looking at Slug for approval, he took the small wooden sculpture into his hands, and looked it over. “Oh, Slug. It’s amazing,” he fawned, the doctor looking away with his arms crossed, and a small smile on his face, though he would be loathe to admit such a thing. “I had no idea you knew how to sculpt wood!”

“I didn’t,” he murmured, turning away from the other. He had had his share of lovey doveyness today, and it was only three thirty in the morning. “That’s why I learned,” he continued, offhand as if it were just a normal, everyday thing to learn a completely new skill set and make something as beautiful as this.

White Hat gawked at the other man, who blushed and continued looking away from his lover, even if it was admittedly very cute when he was confused and didn’t know something. Especially when he was willing to learn. Just because he’d been on Earth for a long while didn’t mean he was too accustomed to such things, even though he should’ve been by now.

“But Slug, why would you go out of your way to create such a thing, to learn a new skill, for no reason,” he questioned, confusion still evident in his eye. “We have no use for such a thing, nor do heroes.” He winced when the other man tensed at the words he spoke, though. Apparently, he had said something that the other may have taken a little too literally, and he quickly went to work amending his statement. “What I mean to say is… why would you go out of your way to create something that I imagine you would see as having little to no worth in the long run?”

Slug stayed silent for a little bit, averting his gaze from his lover and sighing once more. “Well, if we’re to get married…

”“Uh-huh.”

“And you said you’ve always wanted some children…”

“Go on…”

“Well… They’ll need something to play with, right? I figured something handmade would benefit them much more than something store bought. More intellectually stimulating,” he quickly finished, rushing through his words as if he were embarrassed to even think them, let alone speak them aloud.

That gave White Hat pause, thinking of the implications of the words the other spoke. Wanted children… “Slug… Slug, are you saying…”

“Well, not yet. But one day,” Slug said, a soft, reluctant smile making its way across his face, evident through the paper bag he wore at all times.

With that, White Hat smiled a wide grin at the other, his other, his beautiful amazing intelligent other, before picking him up, much to the chagrin of the bagged scientist. “White Hat! White Hat, put me down this instant,” he yelled, trying to push himself out of the vice like grip that White Hat seemed to possess, whether knowingly or not.

“Oh Slug! This is amazing,” he said, smile not letting up and most likely ignoring the complaints of the other man “I am so happy that you would be willing to do such things for our future children, even before they’re born!”

Slug growled as he was twirled in the air like a child, though not in a malevolent way, finally stopping his resistance and letting the other carry him to bed, bridal style. “Speak a word of this to anyone ever, an-”

“I know, doctor. I will inevitably find myself at the other end of your plasma gun,” White Hat mused, seemingly unafraid and/or used to Slug’s threats by now, before letting the other go into his bed and snuggling beside him. “I know.”


End file.
